Power Down
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags To The Season Seven Episode, Power Down.
1. Find It Interesting

AN: This episode is definitely going on my list of favorites! I was literally laughing out loud on more than one occasion! Loved it! Hope you'll enjoy the Tags!

_**Tony:**__ I find it very interesting that the two of you left together late last night. _

_---_

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Bzzzzzzz," Tony threw his arms out and randomly landed a finger somewhere on McGee's face. "Not until you tell me why you left with her…"

"I told you, we were leaving at the same time…" He swatted at Tony's hand but missed. "Now give it a rest."

"And you were here late because?!"

"Because we had work to do…you know work? That little thing you get paid for doing?"

Tony stopped the buzzing sound momentarily. "You saying I don't work hard?"

"I'm saying you're flying around like a bug and asking me the same question fourteen million times…"

"So…"

Tim sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth McRomeo."

Tim would say just about anything to shut him up. "Okay, we've been staying late at work as an excuse to be alone together…last night we were leaving to head to her place when the power went out…there you happy?!"

Tony grinned. "No."

"What else do you want to know?"

"What you did in the elevator for 9 hours and 21 minutes…"


	2. That's Why She's A Hero

_**Anthony:**__ Stubborn as hell. _

_**Gibbs:**__ Yeah, been there. _

_**Anthony**__: Emma had to do it right? She dint have a choice…_

_**Gibbs:**__ No she had a choice, that's what makes her a hero._

--

When he opened his eyes in that hospital bed, he was angry. Angry at himself, at God, at the Doctors for saving his life…and a small part of him was angry at her. Why didn't she turn the other way, ignored what she saw…if she had, they'd still be a family…he'd still get to raise his little girl…

But after months of anger, hatred, rage and any other emotion you can fathom, his heart began to soften. He started to remember the qualities in her that he'd fallen in love with…the qualities that he'd never find in any one person again. She was everything to him…every breath he took…every reason he was alive…and she'd made a choice that took her away from him.

A choice a seldom few really pursue…

The choice to be a hero.


	3. Occasional Cocktail

_**Ziva:**__ I'm sure Gibbs is feeling right at home. _

_**Tony**__: Well you don't need electricity to use hand tools or drink a bottle of bourbon…_

_**McGee:**__ He's right behind you isn't he?_

_**Tony:**__ Yes…Boss you know there's nothing wrong with the occasional cocktail. _

--

"What's this for?"

"To celebrate boss. You know, surviving the power outage...the paper cuts…the blisters…"

"Yeah, I get it." He took the bottle of bourbon out of the gift bag and examined it.

"It's the best they had…the guy said it goes down like turpentine..."

Gibbs hid a smile. "Oh he did huh?"

"I'm sure it's just like Kool Aid for someone like you boss…." He head slapped himself. "Sorry…I'll stop with the bourbon jokes."

"No you won't."

"You're right…it'll be hard at first, and I might slip up here and there, but I'll try really hard I promise…"

Gibbs stood up to leave and watched Tony wince in anticipation. "Relax DiNozzo…I'm not gonna hit ya…"

"Oh good…been a long couple days boss…"

Gibbs lifted up the bottle in his hand as an invitation.

Tony was suddenly excited, yet terrified. "Thought you like to drink alone?"

"You promise to keep your mouth shut?"

"Yes."

Gibbs started to walk out with a small smile on his face. "Doors open."


	4. You Or The Watch

_**Ziva**__: It was either you or the watch. _

_----_

"Do not panic McGee!" Ziva's third attempt at calming him failed miserably.

"Panic? Panic? Why would I panic? Because the elevator suddenly lost power in the middle of the night…no one will know we're missing…we'll run out of air in…" he started to run a calculation in his head when Ziva head slapped him.

"Do not try and figure out when we will die McGee…I need you to focus."

"Focus on what?"

"Sitting quietly right there in that corner…" She pointed to the floor and watched her partner slowly buts surely follow her directions. "Good…now take deep breaths and relax."

"I can't take deep breaths, that will substantially lower the air supply…."

She clenched her teeth. "We are not going to die in an NCIS elevator."

"If we do, Gibbs will probably have to find another office." Tim attempted humor but failed.

"I am sure it is just a small problem…the power will probably be back in a few minutes…"

_4 hours later._

"How many minutes in four hours?" Tim asked into thin air. "240…multiplied by…"

"I said, stop doing that…if you do not die by lack of oxygen I will kill you myself."

"That's reassuring…cuz suffocating is a pretty agonizing death…would you promise to make it qujick?"

Ziva shook her head and looked up. "God help me."

_2 hours later. _

"They are working on the problem…should be any time now."

_3 hours later. _

"What the heck could be taking so long? Can't they just pry open the door…"

"It is not a toilet seat McGee…you cannot simply lift it up and down."

Tim stopped his panic momentarily. "Nice metaphor."

"Thank you…now shut up and sit down."

"I've done enough sitting…every part of my lower body is asleep…"

"That's surprising, considering you did not sleep for one second!!"

Tim sensed her sarcasm. "Well excuse me for wanting to be awake when I died!"

"You are over acting!"

McGee thought for a moment. "You mean overreacting?"

Ziva huffed. "Who cares? Now will you please stop looking at that stupid watch and be patient…"

It wasn't long after that request that his watch shattered against the elevator wall…along with what was left of her sanity…


End file.
